Final Kamehameha
|inventor= Vegito |user= Vegito/Xeno Vegito Goku and VegetaDragon Ball Super episode 98, "Ah, the Uncertainty! A Universe Despairs!" GogetaDragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, 1995''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden, 1995 Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse 2'', 2016 |color= & or & |class= Energy Wave Combined Energy Wave (When Goku and Vegeta are separate) |similar= Ultimate Kamehameha Double Cannon Maximum Big Bang Kamehameha Burning Kamehameha Combined Energy Wave Dodohameha Galick Kamehameha }} is a combination of Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Final Flash used by Vegito. The move can also be created when Goku and Vegeta combine the Super Kamehameha and the Final Flash simultaneously. Overview First, Vegito puts both of his hands forward as if he were performing the Final Flash and then towards his side like the Super Kamehameha, combining the massive power of the Final Flash and the Super Kamehameha into one attack. Then, Vegito fires the attack, as it appears as a giant, blue energy wave (resembling the Super Kamehameha) with swirls of yellow ki (resembling the Final Flash), inflicting an enormous amount of damage. Usage and Power Super Saiyan Blue Vegito uses this attack during his battle against Fused Zamasu. As Fused Zamasu grows more and more powerful due to his intense emotions, Vegito knocks Fused Zamasu away and proceeds to finish him off with the Final Kamehameha. Fused Zamasu emerges the attack unharmed and Vegito attacks him further; however, he immediately defuses and Goku and Vegeta are then defeated. Having used the Final Kamehameha as Vegito, both fusees were drained of their energy, which left Goku and Vegeta too weak to transform into Super Saiyan Blue again. In the manga, however, Vegito was unable to complete the attack before defusing. During the Tournament of Power, Goku and Vegeta both went Super Saiyan Blue to finish off the Trio of Danger, Goku used his Super Kamehameha alongside Vegeta's Final Flash to create the Final Kamehameha without having to fuse. Even the unfused version of the attack was devastating enough to easily overpower the combined attack of the Trio De Dangers, the Triangle Danger Beam, and momentarily stopping the battles that were raging in the background with everyone looking in awe of the powerful attack. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Vegito used the Final Kamehameha against Cunber during their battle. Though it was initially pushed back by Cunber's blast, Vegito poured more energy into the attack and dispersed Cunber's blast into the air. However, Cunber used a Désastre Claw to repel the Final Kamehameha and knock Vegito away. Variations *'God Final Kamehameha' - An powerful variation which is a combination of the God Final Flash and God Kamehameha, used by Super Saiyan Blue Vegito on his Prison Planet Saga Outfit in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Instant Transmission Final Kamehameha' - Another powerful variation that combines the standard Final Kamehameha with the Instant Transmission, used by Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken Vegito in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Video Game Appearances Final Kamehameha makes its debut appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 used by Gogeta and appears as one of his techniques in the ''Butōden'' series. However, it appears as one of Vegito's techniques in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 and Super Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, it is one of Vegito's Super Attacks. In the games, he holds it out like a Final Flash and moves it back like a Kamehameha, and then releases it in a golden-yellow colored beam (it is a blue and white color in the Raging Blast series and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi). SSGSS Vegito uses Final Kamehameha as a technique in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it can be learned as a special move by Vegito after reaching Lv 52. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Final Kamehameha appears as one of Vegito's Ultimate Skills which the Future Warrior can obtain by purchasing it from the TP Medal Shop. Plus, the attack in the game does not look like the attack in the show. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Final Kamehameha appears as SSGSS Vegito's Meteor Attack Special Move and can be used in the air or on the ground though it does cost three ki bars to fire. During the attack the image of his fusee SSGSS Vegeta and then SSGSS Goku will briefly appear as SSGSS Vegito shouts either the name of the move or "Go To Hell!" symbolizing both their fusion and the combination of their signature attacks in the Final Kamehameha. The attack also features in Vegito's Dramatic Finish against Fused Zamasu, where Vegito uses the Final Kamehameha to finish off a wounded and outraged Zamasu. Trivia *This is the first move to be introduced in video games that later appeared in the main series. *This is also the first technique that can be used by either the fused character alone, or be a combined attack by the characters that are parts of the fusion character. *Vegito performed a yellow energy blast similar to the Final Kamehameha in the episode, "The Incredible Fighting Candy". However, he does not say the name of the technique, and it happens very briefly. This attack may have been the basis for the Final Kamehameha. Gallery References es:KameHameHa Final Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Combined techniques Category:Energy waves Category:Team attacks